Typically, in an RF device network, radio transmitter devices (for example, mobile base stations and television/radio broadcast stations) broadcast RF energy in form of beams of RF signals to a variety of RF receiver devices. Such beams of RF signals may reach the receiving antenna via multiple paths. As a result, such beams of RF signals may constructively or destructively interfere with each other at the receiving antenna. Constructive interference occurs when the beams of RF signals are in phase, and destructive interference occurs when the beams of RF signals are half a cycle out of phase. For the latter case, there is required a robust and advanced system in an RF device network by which the beams of RF signals are intelligently controlled for signal cancellation in such RF device network.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.